Volviendo a sentir
by Luna Sol Nocturno
Summary: Aoshi no siente y por su culpa Misao dejara de hacerlo, hasta que se encuentren de nuevo. Romance/Angst/Lemon.
1. Volviendo a sentir

Notas: Fic único de Runoni Kenshin, no quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, pero las criticas son bienvenidas, como lo prometido es deuda dedicado a Misao de Shinamori , Aoshi & Misao. PD es lemon, y del fuertecito.

**Volviendo a sentir **

**Por: Luna "El sol nocturno"**

Misao entro en la habitación, Aoshi seguía en la misma y exacta posición de hacia unas horas, la postura del loto y mirando con los ojos cerrados el infinito de su interior, se acerco lentamente y deposito la bandeja frente a él.

-Aoshi-sama, el té.

El ninja la escucho y la sintió realizar todos los movimientos necesarios de la suave ceremonia.

También noto algo que otras veces no había notado, Misao olía distinta.



-S-E-N-T-I-R-

-Misao si te vas a bañar hazlo ya.

-Ya lo sé.

Entro al baño y se metió en la tina, el día había sido largo y agotador, muchas veces los demás la habían dicho que no era necesario que le llevase el té a Aoshi pero para ella no representaba ningún problema, era una dulce y deseada obligación, la cumplía por tener todos los días una excusa para verle y saber que no se había ido, por hacerse notar en el reducido mundo del hombre que la crío y amaba. Dulce y deseada obligación, toda una ironía de frase, sonrió y se sumergió para lavarse el pelo.

Pocos se atreverían a pensar que Aoshi se preocupase, o que mostrase alguna emoción para variar su impertérrita expresión facial, pero estaba preocupado, la cena marchaba bien todos con el pelo mojado fruto de un baño relajador y la comida en su punto justo; los informes no decían nada fuera de lo normal, tranquilidad, y la gente que podía representar un posible problema en el futuro no había hecho nada para empezar a reunir al resto de los onni, muchos de ellos se habían casado y estaban esperando las noticias para saber si sus hijos podían o no ser entrenados, todo era prosperidad y felicidad ¿Para todos?

No, el antiguo Okashira notaba algo extraño en el ambiente, algo nuevo, como la vez en que Misao le hizo saber que ya no era la niña que pensaba que seguía siendo, le había costado reconocerlo puesto que pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en si mismo y sus pasadas acciones como para percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, termino su plato y su bol de arroz.

-Buenas noches-dijo retirándose.

Todos le miraron y asintieron, ninguno hablo pero pudo notar que sus miradas decían mucho más, algo que él tomaba como un imposible, volver a ser como antes, volver a sentir.

Misao vio como se alejaba hacia la puerta, de nuevo otro día sin hacer que sonriese, otro día que no había podido cumplir la promesa que hizo, miro su bol con tempura tristemente y lo dejo tal cual para irse; lo cierto era que hacia unos días ya no sentía la necesidad de comer, ni de sonreír ante todo, había logrado que él dejase de tratarla como a una niña, su pequeña protegida, para que la tratase como a una mujer pero nada más, la otra parte no podía haberla dicho teniendo en cuenta que estaban acompañados, decirle que le amaba era algo imposible, o estaba en el templo meditando o llevando las cuentas del Aoiya, con lo cual no la prestaría atención hasta el rato siguiente, que también estaría ocupado.

Saco el futón y se cambio, cuando al fin se tumbo para descansar no se arropo, si al menos hiciese más frío podía ponerse mala y así recibir su visita y notarle cerca por las noches. Ahora empezaba a desear que fuese invierno todo el año en vez de primavera, miro por la ventana, la luna nueva brillaba por su ausencia, si en la próxima no tenía la oportunidad de decírselo, se iría, bien lejos donde pudiese matar su amor por él sin necesidad de dañar a otros. Cerro los ojos con esa promesa rondándole la mente y se durmió.



-S-E-N-T-I-R-

Todos reaccionaron ante el estruendo de cerámica rota, algo le había ocurrido a la joven que llevaba la bandeja, subieron al segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de todos y la vieron, arrodillada en el suelo tal cual había caído, los trozos de cerámica derramados, al igual que el polvo de té y el agua, en el suelo. Y llorando con la vista fija.

-¿Misao que ha pasado?

-¿Cariño que te ocurre?

La Okashira solo extendió un brazo, como si estuviese en trance, la habitación vacía, todo recogido como si no fuese a volver y ni una nota, como el día en que la dejo al cuidado de Okina, como la vez que tuvo que ir a buscarle, como acababa de hacer, de nuevo.

Osamu lo entendió de inmediato, la rodeo con los brazos y dirigió una mirada de impotencia a los demás cuando Misao refugio la cara en su pecho y empezó a llorar, justo como lo haría una persona que hubiese perdido lo más preciado para ella. Todos la rodearon en un intento por entender un por que, que no recibiría respuesta hasta que Aoshi llegase y por consolarla.

Okina volvió a leer la carta, nada, nadie había visto a Aoshi, nadie que concordase con su descripción o con su carácter; la movilización había sido inmediata, Misao no solo no hablaba con ellos sino que tampoco salía de su habitación, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de golpe y apenas comía, según el medico estaba en shock, y nada salvo aquello que se lo había provocado podía sacarla de el, todos los onnis que pudieron se acercaron al Aoiya para hablar con Okina, querían saber si lo que se rumoreaba era cierto, la joven Okashira, protegida del anterior y nieta de uno de los más poderosos dirigentes, estaba enferma por la inexplicable partida de Aoshi Shinomori.

Volvió a escuchar el ruido que hacia en shoji al ser abierto y vio la sombra de Misao pasar por delante del panel de arroz, todos los días a la hora en que le llevaba el té la joven andaba hasta la habitación del fugitivo, abría la puerta y se sentaba en la misma posición en que la encontraron, al cabo de un rato volvía en completo silencio a la suya y el único rastro que quedaba del inexplicable movimiento eran las dos puertas abiertas; lastima que él ya no tuviese la fuerza de antaño y los demás no fuesen tan diestros en la lucha como Aoshi, por que lo que había hecho era imperdonable.

La paloma entro por la ventana y fue directa hasta la mano que estaba en el suelo, se poso justo al lado y rozo su pico con los delicados dedos mientras zureaba suavemente para llamar la atención, la joven se percato de ello pero únicamente cogió el mensaje, no recompenso al ave por el esfuerzo como normalmente habría hecho y lo elevo para verlo, sus ojos recobraron parcialmente el brillo.

_Shinomori. Cerca tumba. 3 días._

Aoshi había sido visto cerca de donde estaba la tumba de sus amigos caídos y hacia tres días, ese pensamiento se repetía en la mente de Misao mientras corría hacia Tokio para buscarle de nuevo, aún no era luna nueva, era llena y eso quería decir que todavía tenia tiempo, tiempo para decírselo antes de consumirse definitivamente, antes de que su pena se la llevase al lado de sus padres.

Salió del camino cuando llego a un conocido puesto de comida regentado por un onni que ni la vio y siguió hasta llegar a un claro sabido por unos pocos, allí había unas piedras verticales y enormes, debajo los cuerpos de cuatro hombres que para los Onniwabanshuu eran héroes y para ella la mejor familia que podía haber deseado jamás, rezo en silencio por todos ellos y pidió a Hannya que la diese otra señal, que la dijese donde estaba Aoshi como aquella vez que lucho contra el Jupongattana. A lo lejos escucho un ruido, fuerte, de agua corriendo, una cascada quizás.

"¿Podría ser?"

Beso todas las piedras en agradecimiento y siguió el sonido.



-S-E-N-T-I-R-

Aoshi dejaba que el agua cállese con fuerza sobre él, el sonido, ensordecedor, le alejaba de todo lo que le era ajeno a su mente, le abstraía con eficacia de su cuerpo, puesto que una vez este estaba hipnotizado y relajado podía, sin interrupciones, pensar en lo que ocurría, con lo que le había rodeado hacia dos semanas en el Aoiya, y con lo que le pasaba a él.

¿Qué había pasado¿Por que el olor que percibió ese día fue tan extraño, tan raro, tan especial?

El joven levanto el rostro y noto como las acuosas agujas se le clavaron en los rasgos, la trataba como a una mujer y eso le carcomía, ella era su niña, su pequeña protegida, la que no debía ser tocada. Pero el trato lo único que hizo fue agudizar algo ya existente, Misao era hermosa, tanto que muchos iban a pedir su mano pero jamás la obtenían; negro, rosa pálido y rojo se enroscaban en un cuerpo humano, variantes y suavidades que formaban una piel de apariencia limpia y suave, curvas finas, dulces; la ropa de dos piezas que seguía usando le permitía verla las piernas, torneadas y delicadas, pero también fuertes, la zona del pecho se había tensado, lo justo como para empezar a imaginar el tamaño que tendrían todos sus ocultos encantos.

Noto el dolor que le producía pensar en ella.

Y se zambullo.

El agua fría volvió a hacer que su sangre circulase, que recorriese su cuerpo y que por un instante no pensase en nada más que en controlarse y salir a respirar cuando no pudo más.

Salió y subió hasta la cueva que había habilitado para vivir, con el tórax descubierto, los labios azules y el saber que nadie lo esperaba, que no tenia que rendir cuentas a nadie por enfermar o no comer.

La cueva era pequeña y estaba bien escondida, ofrecía un resguardo a aquellos que supiesen mirar, había un par de mantas viejas, una transformada en un débil colchón relleno de agujas de pino y otras hojas, que al romperse dejaban escapar su olor, y la otra le servia para taparse, procuraba dejar algo de fuego para tener brasa y así reavivarlo al volver, no era un palacio pero se podía vivir con algunas comodidades.

Por eso se extraño al encontrar el fuego en su apogeo y a alguien dentro.



-S-E-N-T-I-R-

-¿Misao?-susurro sorprendido. Lo último que esperaba es que la joven onni le hubiese encontrado, eso quería decir que había perdido facultades. O que ella las había ganado.

-¿Creíste que podías eludirnos tan fácilmente como la otra vez¿Qué podrías escapar de los Onniwabanshuu¿O huir de la Okashira?-dijo levantando la voz, intentaba sonar contrariada, como alguien, un líder que pide una explicación.

-No he huido de ti.

-¿Entonces?

-Te he protegido.

-¿De que¿De ti? Jamás me harías nada Aoshi, esta vez deberás explicarme por que te fuiste y tendrás que responder no solo ante mí, también ante el resto de los onni.

Le estaba condenando, antiguamente era alguien de confianza el que decía la condena, jamás el Okashira, pero si ella había venido era por eso, sabia que de ser tiempos de guerra ella seria la única persona a la que la permitiría estar cerca de él, además había sido su protector, era una cuestión personal que trascendía al grupo.

-No me conoces.-dijo en su defensa.

-¿Y cuando me permitirás hacerlo?-Misao se giro y le miro, pudo ver como el ninja abría los ojos por la sorpresa; Aoshi tembló-¿Cuándo me permitirás conocerte? Te encierras en el templo, o en la oficina, sales para únicamente comer o bañarte; eso es lo que me esta matando Aoshi, tu indiferencia, desprecias al ser que te ama y que te cuida. Jiya llego a compararme con tu ángel de la guarda, pues sabes lo que quiere este ángel, morirse. Arrancarse las alas y el corazón. Olvidarte de una vez por que sino moriré de pena.

Aoshi la miro titubeante, dolor, un dolor agudo, corrosivo, era lo que se reflejaba en las pequeñas esmeraldas, y él era el causante, le dolía ver como ese dolor había sustituido a toda la alegría de ella, toda su vida y energía, no tenia otra opción, debía traerla de vuelta y sabia que lo haría, sus propios sentimientos. Lo que había tomado como algo ajeno a él, pero que significaba su redención, su perdón. Se rindió sin saber muy bien en que terminaría todo aquello ahora que no pensaba dejarla escapar.

La joven no tembló cuando el antiguo Okashira se acerco a ella, ni cuando las manos, frescas y grandes, la hicieron levantar el rostro estirando el cuello, solo una lagrima escapo al férreo autocontrol impropio de ella, por culpa de un trozo de cielo y dos palabras.



-S-E-N-T-I-R-

Ella había crecido, no solo cambiando su cuerpo sino también en altura, ya no le llegaba por el pecho sino por los hombros, por lo que no entendió el por que la levanto hasta que la pared de piedra la toco en la espalda, estaba atrapada.

De repente los labios masculinos empezaron a acercarse, le miro a los ojos y otra lagrima se le escapo, la rozaron la sien, los ojos y por ultimo las comisuras, entonces lloro mientras Aoshi la besaba con suavidad.

Las manos de él no se quedaron quietas, una se adueño de uno de los glúteos, masajeando suavemente y sosteniéndola, la otra, impidió que Misao se separase de su boca, únicamente cuando noto que ya se le acababa el aire se separo, lo justo para tomar una bocanada e introducir su lengua en la pequeña boca.

Misao gimió sorprendida y abrió los ojos, miro los azules por un momento y noto que es lo que hacia, acariciar, tal y como hacían sus dedos en su nuca, el paladar, su lengua indicándola lo que podía hacer, y como hacerlo, al cabo de unos instantes termino mareada y desorientada pero se negaba a separarse. Cerro las piernas tras las caderas de Aoshi, aliviando el ligero peso de su cuerpo y enterró las manos en el pelo oscuro, no se resistió cuando empezó a soltarla el obi que usaba con su traje onmitzu.

Abandono los ahora rojos labios y paso al cuello, noto como la joven lo estiraba echando la cabeza hacia atrás y movió las caderas hacia arriba para evitar que se cayese, el débil gemido de sorpresa le hizo sonreír. Sabía a diosa terrenal, sudor y calidez, el dulce e inconfundible calor de un cuerpo femenino.

Jadeo al sentir como la mordisqueaba el cuello, pellizcos, primero con los dientes y después también con los labios, busco la forma de no permanecer pasiva, y eso fue fácil, pertenecer a una familia de ninjas tenia sus ventajas, seducción para las kunoichi era un arte y la mejor forma que el clan tenia para hacerse con información, pues pocos hombres resistían a una mujer seductora y hermosa instruida en el arte del amor y que conocía los puntos débiles de la anatomía masculina. Beso el cuello, tirante y fuerte en comparación con el suyo, el rojo corrió salvaje, esta era la primera vez que tenia oportunidad para probar todo lo que Osamu y Okon la enseñaron y pensaba aprovechar ese conocimiento; subió con lentos besos, degustando el olor almizcleño que Aoshi comenzaba a desprender, noto la oreja cerca y supo que hacer, mordisqueo el lóbulo, cariñosamente, suave y saboreando.

El grito de dolor retumbo en la cueva.

Aoshi cayo de rodillas en el rudimentario colchón y con los dientes apretados, las piernas de Misao flaquearon al no tener un apoyo y resbalo por la pared hasta acabar sentada delante de él, los dos hielos la miraban doloridos, complacidos pero con dolor, rápidamente supo porque, los pantalones de Aoshi eran estrechos y eso le torturaba en una zona muy concreta. Vio como se mordía los labios y cerro los ojos ante la caricia, gustoso, como un gato al que le rascan donde quiere; beso los dedos cuando pasaron por su boca, reprimiendo un quejido al excitarse cuando las caricias resbalaron por su cuerpo, lentas, dibujando las cicatrices, torturándole aun más.

Siguió tocando, el poderoso tórax con las innumerables marcas, el abdomen tembloroso al sentir sus dedos en el, las caderas estrechas... y el abultado pantalón.

-Aoshi-susurro.

Le miro a los ojos, con ternura y dulzura, sus dedos soltaron el cinturón, el ninja se mordió el labio y sus pupilas se dilataron levemente, Misao retiro por completo la tela de esa zona, liberándole, viéndole jadear por la ausencia de dolor, por lo fácil que había sido, había resultado tan sencillo, tanto que se sentía avergonzado; entre los dos lanzaron el pantalón bien lejos y ahora se centraron en el traje onmitzu de la joven.

Misao sintió la erección de Aoshi, abrasadora contra la piel descubierta de su muslo, sus manos liberando el pelo de la trenzada prisión a la que era sometido desde hacia años, rozándola la espalda, de la misma forma que sus labios en el cuello, con una velada promesa de más irresistible; los dedos se introdujeron en los pliegues del pequeño gi femenino, separaron la parte delantera hasta que pudo ver la tela que usaba como sostén.

La kunoichi se llevo la mano atrás, observando divertida como Aoshi miraba hipnotizado el movimiento de su seno, como había subido al tensarse los músculos del brazo y sacarse la prenda por encima de la cabeza, la lanzo junto con los pantalones y tartamudeo al notar que el ninja bajaba la tela.

-¿A... Aoshi?

El nombrado ni la miro, estaba más ocupado en mirar la piel del escote, en ir desvelando poco a poco uno de los atributos más secretos de Misao, sus pechos, algo más llenos, como irresistibles manzanas de amor, por kami ya empezaba a comprender el que la manzana fuese el fruto del pecado para los cristianos, si los frutos del árbol de la ciencia hubiesen sido tan apetecibles gustoso habría caído al infierno tras probarlos.

Misao jadeo por el frió, y por la visión de sus senos desnudos ante los labios entreabiertos de Aoshi, los endurecidos pezones parecían acaparar toda la atención del ninja, hasta tal punto que se le había olvidado respirar.

-¿Aoshi?

Se asusto al ver como se lamía los labios y la forma en que sus ojos brillaban, por la manera en la que la miraba, necesitado, deseoso pero conteniéndose, con mucha decepción pero con ganas de obtener algo, su conformidad. Cerró los ojos, no pensaba detenerle. La mano la rozo bastando eso para que jadease, rodeando la indefensa piel, notando como el pequeño montículo la llenaba de manera perfecta, la movió para estimular el endurecido pezón con la palma, después con los dedos, frotándolo entre ellos para despertarlo, por ultimo lo probo.

La Okashira se apoyo en la pared, temblorosa por culpa de unos labios largamente deseados y que ahora la deseaban a ella, alargo la mano y la poso sobre la cabeza que no dejaba en paz sus pechos, que intentaba beber de ella como si fuese su ultimo día de vida; la separo de la pared y mordisqueo tentador la endurecida carne. La joven gimió y el pelo la rozo los glúteos.

¡Los glúteos! Pero si tenia los pantalones..., sintió otra mano en sus posaderas, terminando de retirar la pequeña tela que usaba a modo de ropa interior, deslizándose entre sus piernas, rozando, tentándola a que se moviese contra los largos dedos, no lo hizo por que Aoshi gruño y sumergió dos en su intimidad; aparto los pétalos, con uno acaricio la pequeña perla y con el otro dentro de ella, la escucho gemir, clavar las uñas en su espalda ante la sensación, por kami que empezaba a notar como de cálida, liquida y estrecha era, tendría que mantener un pequeño resquicio de control para no hacerla daño por la impaciencia.

La joven empezó a gemir cuando Aoshi la tumbo recogiéndola con la mano, apretó las piernas en un intento por mitigar el goteo incesante que los fuertes dedos provocaban en su intimidad pero la fue imposible, lo poco que la quedaba del traje onmitzu resbalo por su piel hasta el suelo y la separo las piernas, alargo las manos para taparse en un acceso de vergüenza; descubrió como de necesitado estaba Aoshi, de desesperado por ella cuando termino inmovilizada con las manos a la espalda y los finos labios resbalaron por su vientre advirtiendo que ni con suplicas se detendría.

"Por Kami-Sama no será capaz"

Pero lo fue.

Aoshi supo lo dulce que era, como podía llegar a gemir una garganta virgen en esos sonidos, o retorcerse un cuerpo tan flexible como un junco; puso todo su antiguo conocimiento en alargarlo, dejarla justo en el borde y mantenerla allí todo lo que podía; sin pretenderlo escucho la declaración más esperada por él a lo largo de su vida y la libero, la dejo caer, su mente se perdió por unos segundos en un lugar recóndito y que conoció por primera vez en su vida.



-S-E-N-T-I-R-

Lo primero que vio fue la luna, redonda, llena, blanca y pura, el máximo exponente de la feminidad brillaba en una noche limpia y despejada, el sonido eran jadeos pero no supo decir a quien pertenecían, si a ella o al hombre que se encontraba arrodillado entre sus piernas, gimió ante la nueva caricia cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió creyó estar ante un onni, un demonio, un diablo de verdad.

Aoshi jadeaba roncamente expandiendo y contrayendo el tórax al respirar con fuerza, la piel, morena, en comparación con la suya, y plagada de cicatrices relucía de manera extraña ante la fantasmal luz de la luna, el pelo revuelto ya no escondía los ojos de hielo que tanto terror provocaban al ser mirados por la persona equivocada, deseo estar frente a un animal herido. Al menos, pensó, tendría más posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Lo pensó mejor cuando él cerró los ojos y empezó a regular inútilmente la respiración, se sentó a su altura y le rozo en la mandíbula llamando su atención. Él le dirigió una mirada torturada e intento reponerse cuanto antes para no cometer una locura, o continuarla.

Finalmente perdió por segunda vez consecutiva, Misao le beso con una timidez más seductora que cualquier gesto experimentado, rozando con la tinta negra de su pelo la desnudez que lucia sin ningún tipo de pudor, puso una mano en la sedosa piel de la espalda femenina y la otra se enrosco en el delicado brazo atrayéndola. Pero la kunoichi tenía otros planes, se libero del abrazo y le beso con lentitud dolorosa en la frente.

-¿Por qué? – dejo escapar, debería ser tratado con indiferencia e incluso con desprecio, no de una forma tan dulce y considerada.

-Quererte… amarte no es razón suficiente. – murmuro dibujando sus palabras en los suaves parpados.

No pudo seguir pensando, o intentando comprender un millón de razones de los por qués que Misao le provocaba, la razón, unos labios rosados que empezaban a descubrir por primera vez un cuerpo masculino; la joven empezó a bajar por la cicatriz más impresionante de todas, una que le llegaba desde el corazón hasta el ombligo, que afortunadamente estaba intacto entre tanta marca, y que la llevo cerca de un lugar muy concreto. Zona que ignoro por completo.

Volvió a dibujar los imponentes y tensos músculos, e intento tumbarle, pero la resistencia fue más fuerte, por lo que se enredo de la misma forma que él; Aoshi cerro los ojos de nuevo notando como la sensación crecía con nada nueva succión y no lo pudo evitar por más tiempo, jadeo. Y se tumbo.

Resbalo prestando la debida atención a cada zona y lugar del maltrecho tórax, del tembloroso abdomen que pedía más caricias, incluso la habría gustado mimar el serio rostro que tanto amaba, pero ella quería devolver algo, y lo haría ahora.

Primero dejo que sus manos de pálidos dedos tanteasen el terreno mientras su boca terminaba de explorar el redondo ombligo, bajando por la uve que marcaban los músculos de la pelvis rozo los pelos del sexo del guerrero, el cuerpo debajo suya se estremeció, sonrió al pensar que posiblemente él también estuviese nervioso, y deslizo la lengua terminando en la base.

Nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras, ni siquiera de gestos, por lo que el repentino movimiento la cogió desprevenida. Él se arqueo casi buscando sus labios mientras gemía por la inconsciente promesa de mas.

Ella trago saliva y le rodeo con los dedos, una emoción incomprensible la oprimió el corazón al notar que el calor abrasivo era algo palpitante en su mano, se armó de valor y deposito un dulce beso, tierno y delicado, sobre la rosada y, al parecer, sensible zona superior. Las manos de él se enredaron en su pelo con una velocidad pasmosa, solo superada por la empleada en su forma de luchar. No pensó.

Aoshi recibió una de las torturas mas dulces y atroces que había experimentado jamás, su propia y auto impuesta culpabilidad no era nada comparado a lo que Misao le estaba sometiendo; los pequeños dientes rozaban su glande al engullirle levemente, al besarle por la longitud rozaban de una forma delirantemente peligrosa su piel, incluso las uñas le hacían temblar. La sutil línea de placer y dolor había alcanzado una finura tal que temía más a su pequeña protegida que a su delirante imaginación.

Las ultimas atenciones le hicieron gritar su redención.

Mientras los esterores de la culpa le abandonaban Misao se apartó, en la mano tenia el dolor del guerrero, le había dado paz y ella...

El antiguo Okashira reacciono al sollozo, se alzo para mirar que ocurría y la imagen le descompuso el corazón; la joven lloraba, desnuda y temblorosa, con la manchada mano apoyada en el pálido muslo y la otra intentando frenar las lagrimas... la atrajo con suavidad, acunándola y susurrando lo que ambos sabían, que la amaba y que no iba a dejarla sola.



-S-E-N-T-I-R-

Parecía que había dormido bien, no tenia ningún atisbo de mala señal en el rostro y ocupando casi todo el espacio, a pierna suelta. Sonrió al ver como suspiraba ante el roce de su mano, delineo los finos labios y se alzo sobre un brazo para besarle, mientras lo hacia otra mano se puso, acariciante, sobre su espalda desnuda.

-Buenos días... anata.

-Koishi – murmuro – corres peligro.

-¿Ante ti?

-Hai.

Cerro los ojos y se apretó un poco mas contra él.

-Nunca, jamás me harías daño.

Finalmente abrió los ojos de hielo, con un movimiento simple y fluido se coloco encima de ella besándola con suavidad, la kunoichi respondió feliz por la muestra de afecto gimiendo al notar el roce en su intimidad, sus manos resbalaron por la marcada espalda hasta detenerse sobre la zona donde dejaba de llamarse así.

Aoshi abrió los ojos pero no se quejo o dijo nada, el extraño contacto le resultaba agradable.

Hasta que las pequeñas manos se escurrieron entre ambos y le rodearon.

Gimió sonoramente al perder todo tipo de contacto con él solo noto que la levantaba las caderas y la parte posterior de sus rodillas era apoyada en los potentes muslos, sus glúteos reposaron atrapados entre ellos y el calor de algo deseoso la hizo buscar sus ojos.

Por la determinación estaba listo para demostrarla como de necesitado estaba de sus respuestas, de sus recién conocidos gemidos y jadeos, que estaba listo incluso para morir tras haberla desflorado sin esperar a ninguna ceremonia.

Elevo una mano acariciando su propia piel, los iris de hielo se convirtieron en finos hilos ante ese movimiento y le vio tragar saliva más deseoso que antes, alcanzo el ombligo masculino, una parcela de piel respetada entre las viejas cicatrices de cuando solo era un onni más, bajo rozando la línea de vello y alcanzo su miembro, el sonido fue extraño, gimió y expulso todo el aire de sus pulmones de una sola vez y la miro con el fiero dolor al rodearle con los dedos; pero este desapareció al guiarle hasta su entrada, él se apoyo suavemente y se inclino hacia delante, notando como los pezones sin haber sido despertados le rozaban la piel y los senos se aplastaban ante su peso, le rodeo con el brazo que la quedaba libre y se besaron de nuevo, con una embestida el beso se volvió salado.

Misao se arqueaba levemente con cada nuevo vaivén, cada nueva caricia y susurro, hacia rato que los labios del guerrero habían abandonado los suyos, que habían limpiado las lagrimas con besos dulces y sinceros para buscar su pulso entre sus senos, la llenaba por completo y de forma dulce y cuidadosa; el ritmo se incremento según paso el tiempo hasta que con un gruñido las embestidas fueron lo único que les importo, el movimiento que provocaba los gemidos de ambos, como la kunoichi le robaba el poco aliento que le quedaba a base de besos y sus propias manos apretaban las delicadas caderas en un intento por terminar juntos, por acabar con la cabeza entre los montículos que se sacudían ante sus ojos, tentadores y exultantes como dos bellas flores que invitan a descubrir su delicioso aroma.

Finalmente ocurrió, la espalda de Misao se arqueo más que las otras veces, dejo escapar un débil Aoshi justo antes de clavarle las uñas sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que hacia, simplemente tenia miedo de perderle entre las nieblas y cayó. Todavía estaba tratando de orientarse, de encontrar sus ojos, cuando escucho su grito ronco, primigeno, y hasta cierto punto animal.

Los brazos de Aoshi no bastaron para frenarle, termino encima de Misao, con el rostro hundido en el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro, beso al oír su gemido de incomodidad, sabia que su peso la tenia que resultar molesto pero era agradable, sus dedos le rozaban en la espalda provocando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, el aliento le torturaba con cada nuevo jadeo que rozaba su lóbulo y el pequeño cuerpo que aun temblaba debajo de él no parecía dispuesto a dejarle ir de nuevo, un rato y ella descubriría que él tampoco.



-S-E-N-T-I-R-

Cuando intento levantarse desistió, la dolía la zona comprendida entre caderas intimidad y muslos, alargo el brazo tanteando por no sentir ninguna cercanía con el cálido cuerpo de Aoshi pero no la hizo falta girase para saber que él no estaba, faltaban sus ropas onmitzu.

"No habrá ido muy lejos por que la gabardina esta aquí"

Se apretó en un ovillo como un gatito y cerro los ojos recordando que su primera vez había sido muy distinta a como esperaba, aunque Aoshi pareciese un asceta no lo era, al contrario, su imaginación, o conocimiento, la había hecho gemir hasta que el sol estuvo mas alto que en el momento de despertar. Solo la había faltado suplicar por un respiro que no quería.

Cambio de postura estirando las piernas y pasando las manos por las zonas donde el antiguo Okashira la había mostrado su predilección, al detenerse para degustarlas con tranquilidad fingida, al llegar a su intimidad sintió algo pegajoso entre sus labios secretos.

Fue a sentarse pero encontró una conocida cabeza en el camino.

-Gomen...

-Debería ser yo...-los finos labios calmaron el ardor del golpe.

El ninja introdujo una mano entre las mantas desarropándola, mojo la toalla en el agua y limpio una mancha de sangre reseca, el rojo subido de los labios le arranco una sonrisa compasiva, escurrió el trozo de tela y lo coloco entre los muslos femeninos, el suspiro de satisfacción amplió sus ojos asustado.

-Ha calmado el ardor...-estiro los brazos en un mudo llamado-ya estoy mejor.

Él se tumbo y ella se puso sobre el marcado cuerpo, ambos tapados por las mantas, antes de besarse Misao le limpio el rostro de lagrimas.

-Es extraño-murmuro-volver a sentir tras tanto tiempo-ella le rozo los labios con la cabeza en el tórax de él-pero muy agradable-la beso los dedos.

Los dos sonrieron felices.



-S-E-N-T-I-R-

_Para Okina:_

_Estamos bien, le encontré._

_Prepara todo lo necesario para una fiesta prevista para el mes que viene, tenemos dos importantes noticias que dar._

_ Familia Shinomori._



AL VOLVER A SENTIR, VUELVO A VIVIR

Agradezco tomatazos, patadas, tartas, reviews, palmadas en la espalda, apretones de manos... solo dar a la tecla de abajo. Gracias.


	2. Eplilogo

**Notas: **No quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido. Aoshi & Misao.

PD: Es como la historia, pero con mas confianza. Fuertecito vamos

**Volviendo a sentir.**

**Epilogo.**

**Por: Luna "El sol nocturno"**

Escucho los amortiguados pasos en el piso de arriba, como iban de la habitación que compartían hasta la del pequeño Hannya, se detenían y volvían a empezar, esta vez, siguiendo el camino que había trazado con los pétalos del cerezo.

Se giro sabiendo que el ultimo detalle que faltaba era ella adormilada entre las velas y los pétalos del agua.



-S-E-N-T-I-R-

Habían cambiado tanto en apenas un año.

Ahora Aoshi venia lo más rápido que podía a casa para estar con ellos dos, las misiones de reconocimiento a las que aun asistía eran escasas, tenia una familia que le esperaba y que le echaba de menos si tardaba; ella había empezado a vestir los kimonos de los que tanto había renegado en su momento, ya no era una jovencita, era madre y esposa además de Okashira, debía mostrar un rango.

Sonrió al recordar; tras encontrarse de nuevo habían pasado varios meses juntos, amándose hasta el cansancio, solo ellos dos; había sido una forma muy intima de conocerse no solo físicamente sino también sus gustos o costumbres, a través de ello se empezaron a complementar, a saber como era el otro y la mejor forma de agradarle. Ella lo había hecho de forma rápida, le gustaba estar tranquilo, bien leyendo u observando o simplemente con los ojos cerrados y una mano rozando su piel desnuda, una caricia a modo de roce bastaba muchas veces para despertar su deseo...

Mientras se dedicaba a mostrarle todas las facetas que podía llegar a tener.

Pero hoy no mostraría ninguna, se limitaría a ser Misao.

Tras la fiesta celebrada por su boda era el momento de decirlo: Su primogénito nacería en primavera. Y así fue, el parto fue muy rápido y sencillo, su cuerpo al ser tan flexible apenas necesito cuidados tras el y se noto, unos simples ejercicios la devolvieron su figura, y la regalaron algo mas.



-S-E-N-T-I-R-

El débil chapoteo la indico que él ya estaba en el baño.

-Te he extrañado koi-la envolvió desde atrás y la beso en la despejada nuca.

-Yo también.

-Hannya esta dormido.

-Lo sé. Aoshi.

El roce del muslo contra su miembro y la forma en que había susurrado su nombre le hizo recordar algo, hoy hacia cuatro meses que Hannya había nacido, la recomendación era tres meses sin ningún tipo de relación sexual para que la zona se recuperase al ser primeriza, pero ellos habían esperado un mes mas, por si acaso.

-

¡Hoy le podría hacer el amor a Misao!

-

La kunoichi sonrió y él la levanto por la cintura a modo de respuesta, Misao apoyo las manos en el borde de la bañera, siempre dándole la espalda pero con el rostro ladeado mientras se besaban. Sus dedos volvieron a deslizarse por la suave piel, dibujando formas y palabras que solo ellos conocían, los mensajes volaron y las expresiones no tardaron en afluir.

El antiguo Okashira envolvió los senos con las manos, ya habían florecido y ahora eran como frutas maduras, llenos de deliciosa comida para su hijo, los masajeo con suavidad, estirando tiernamente los pezones y disfrutando los respingos que provocaban sus acciones. Su boca empezó a descender con pellizcos por el costado de su koishi dispuesta a mimar ese lugar tan delicado.

La mujer tuvo que buscar apoyo en la rejilla de la ventana, hacia tanto que se reprimían para no hacerla daño en un descuido que era algo mareante, si entreabría los ojos podía ver como Aoshi la miraba expectante y gustoso, si por el contrario, los cerraba y se limitaba a sentir, él aceleraba el ritmo hasta hacerla gritar por las oleadas.

-Aoshi.

No pudo aguantar mas, la arrincono contra la pared y empezó a preparar la zona, la lengua era suave y flexible pero no su miembro, sintió que se tensaba ante el rudo contacto de sus dedos y suavizo las caricias, cuando ella le rodeo la pidió calma.

Pero Misao había aprendido, dejando resbalar los dedos alcanzo las sensibles bolsas de piel; él gimió apoyando la cabeza entre los omoplatos femeninos y apretó los dientes para no gritar de gozo al hundirse de nuevo en sus profundidades, como si fuese terreno virgen desde el principio la cubrió de caricias y besos al moverse.

Misao arqueo la espalda al sentir los dientes de Aoshi cerca de su cuello, eso cambio la posición lo justo para que ambos silbaran de placer contenido, sus uñas amenazaron con clavarse en la madera cuando el padre de su hijo la mordisqueo la oreja con susurros tan delirantes sobre la estrechez de su cuerpo que creyó imposible todo, entonces recordó sus ejercicios para después del parto.



-S-E-N-T-I-R-

Varias velas se apagaron al caer ambos en el agua, no estaban agotados y la causa había sido otra, Aoshi Shinomori acaba de sufrir uno de los sustos más brutales que había vivido nunca, cortesía de su pequeña esposa...

-¿Koi?

-Ssssh, disfruta.

Arrinconado contra la esquina jadeo al notar que los envolventes músculos lo cercaban de nuevo, era extraño pero muy agradable, como un masaje pero sin dejar de besarse, las caricias comenzaron de nuevo y el extraño jubilo que sintieron la primera vez se volvió a adueñar de ellos.

Antes de poder darse cuenta la sujeto por las caderas y la movió contra él; Misao trastabillo con el ritmo y dejo escapar una carcajada ante la impetuosidad de su anata.

-

-¿Por qué no complementar?-cuando el antiguo Okashira hablaba así no era señal de locura.

-

La joven mujer sabia bien a que se refería, a una lejana mañana en la que el respiro era algo impensable, y el placer algo tan vivido como sus manos en las caderas, sonrió enlazando los dedos y le beso en la mandíbula.

-Sí.



-S-E-N-T-I-R-

Misao suspiro por el alivio que representaban los labios de su hijo en el enrojecido pezón, mientras el pequeño Hannya se alimentaba Aoshi la beso largamente en el cuello, siempre ayudándola a sujetarlo desde atrás.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada.

-¿Seguro?-inquirió curiosa, no era la primera vez que lo hacia.

-Sí

-¿Entonces por que solo lo haces al volver a casa?

-Por que es agradable sentirse de nuevo en casa koishi.



AL VOLVER A SENTIR, VUELVO A VIVIR.

Misao de Shinamori: Una de mis habituales! Tu esperada continuación esta aqui, un epilogo sencillo y que explica muchas cosas. Creo?

ShAd3s.Darknees: (Jolin con el nombrecito) La gusto mucho, la encanto, es su pareja favorita..., poco mas salvo que levantas la moral como nadie ;) Este tambien te gusto?

GabyHyatt: Hey, otra de mis habituales! Leí en una historia que las jovenes japonesas al buscar pareja, o indicar que tienen intencion de casarse, cambiaban sus fragancias infantiles por otras mas maduras, no se si es cierto pero es una buena forma de indicar que han llegado a la madurez, Aoshi olería la madurez de Misao. Ejem no pensemos mal... es el perfume... en vez de sakura, jazmín... u.u!

RinkoInukai: (Clas: Habitual) Como ves esta es una "suave" continuación, del talento ya estoy en ello, don´t worry, entre todos me estaís dando animos para escribir yo mis propias historias sin basarlas en nada, si se publican estareís en la sección de agradecimientos. Todos.

Sheena&Ikki: (Clas: Habitual) Me felicita! Gracias, por cierto, dejando de lado que el lemon te gustase, es comprensible, yo busco a su creador para ponerle en mi altar, rodeado de velitas, incienso, ofrendas... TE EMOCIONASTE! O.O (Mi mente pervertida empieza a campar a sus anchas) O.O! Como... La gente no tiene por que saberlo mandame un personal desde el profile y me lo explicas detalladamente, por favor. Es la primera vez que me dicen eso. Miedo.

Si os gusto, u os emociono (vale, es un chiste malo), la tecla de reviews esta abajo.


End file.
